


Afternoon BJ's

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: Roomies and Bootys [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Roommates, and john awakens his inner slut, dave is still a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave makes a jab about John's blowjob skills.<br/><i>No one</i> makes a jab at John's blowjob skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon BJ's

It's midday, you're chilling on your couch. The tv is turned down to a muffled noise, and you're in nothing but your boxers. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Now add a newly claimed boyfriend in between your legs, and this scene starts to take in a whole new level of,

"What?"

And there he is. In all his bucktooth, overbite glory, staring right back at you. But his eyes are fixed in an expression that you can only label as sheer determination, as he lets out an audible huff at an APPARENTLY _completely_ unreasonable question.

"You know what."

Which is true. In all honesty, you do know what's up. It all started a couple weeks ago, ok, besides what _obviously_ started a couple weeks ago. But the reason why John is currently eye level, dangerously close to the family jewels, is because of a simple remark you, Dave Strider, may or may not have made. It might have had something, or another to do with  blow jobs. You might have been showing off your top bjing skills to an unimpressed Egbert, and then laughing it up at how he probably couldn't get a finger into that death trap.

Ok, you might have said some things. But they were just words, harmless and playful nature. But he did not take it that way. It was very obvious it was leading up to this, too. Because for the past couple of weeks he was avoiding you. At first you were worried, cause shit, was he going to already call it quits on you after what, two weeks? But you had stumbled upon him gagging on popsicles one too many times for you to stay so blissfully unaware.

He was teaching himself how to suck dick. Bless his soul.

So now must be time for the big rounds. He's obviously feeling confident enough in himself, so you're not going to be too harsh on him. You're a gentleman after all. So you sit back onto the cushion of the couch and wait for him to make the first move, like the saint you are, and spread your legs out for easier access.

"Any time, babe."

"Don't patronize me."

It takes him only a few moments before his hand is gliding at the hem of your underwear, and with a light tug, it's pulled down to settle at the lower end of your hips. His cheeks are flushed a nice rose tint, as you can see him eating up the sight of you. You're not exactly small in size, even when soft like you are, you still could give most guys a run for their money. This doesn't discourage John though, his adams apple bobbing as he gulps silently, before moving his hands to cup your cock.

"Mn." You breathe out, and shift as you make your position a little more comfortable. Your hand ghosts down to rub circles in his hair, and he visibly seizes, but flashes you a quick glare before concentrating back on the prize. His tongue slides up the hilt of your cock first, testing and shaky, before growing bolder and licking trails down straight to your balls. You feel your breathing stop, but keep your lips drawn in a straight line. No way were you going to moan like a hooker over feather touches. But if John hadn't made it seem convincing. Dark lashes batting up at you as he slathers your now half hard dick in saliva. His hands pressing hard circles with his palm into your nuts, making you hiss.

"Shit Egbert,"

He continues on in his conquest, and he gives a small suckle right to the tip before stopping and _holy shit he's teasing you_. That little  cocky shit. You're highly conveniently placed hand balls up hair and gives him a nice, gentle, tug in the right direction. He lets out a whine and, _fuck he whined_ , but goes right back to doing what he was doing. His tongue lay flat against your frenulum, before he finally wraps those soft, pretty lips around your weeping cock. You make an audible groan as you feel his mouth constrict and hollow and--shit is he trying to milk you from just the tip? Tease, fucking tease.

"John." You worry your lip as he pulls those plush blessings right off, and you almost feel yourself whine before he moves right back, this time in a single long stride. Taking in more and more of your cock then you think should even be possible. This is the first time you think anyone has ever looked so beautiful on your prick, and you remember to keep this image safe and tucked straight for the spankbank at a later date.

"John!" Now it's YOUR turn for your cheeks to flush, and you can feel your hips tremble, and then he starts moving. Your breathing is quick enough to match your heartbeat, and your knees seem unsettled as they twitch uncomfortably at the hot, warmth, and John. His hands are massaging soft presses into your thighs, and you feel the way his tongue moves around the head of your cock, and you know you are not going to last. You can't even dream of lasting. It only takes a firm squeeze of your balls to let out the choke sob of your impending orgasm. Bowlegged and tense, you hadn't gave him a single warning before drenching his mouth with everything you got. And then--holyshitholyshit he begins to suck it, straight out your dick and you're done. You're a blubbering mess as you death grip him to your crotch. 20/10, will definitely be getting blowjobs more often fuck fuck fuck. You're sure you're begging him out loud, but you don't care, shitasdfghj.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

"Fuck."

You open an eye and glance at him. Your cock is still in his mouth, but he begins to pull out slowly and you notice his mouth is still full. Oh God. You'd normally fear for your life, as if he might do something horribly gross to you or something, but that's not what happens. Instead, some of it just drips out the corner of his mouth as he starts gulping it down and, _is he whimpering?_ This son of a bitch has been holding out on you.

"You're..."

You gulp. You can't finish your sentence. You don't know what to do, and he obviously is just as lost-- in more ways than one. If the fog in his glasses isn't enough of an indication, his eyes don't even look like they're staring at you. You think, you might have broke him. Your dick might have broke him. _God damn._

"John. Come here." He does it almost immediately, obediently, even, and does it with little to no fanfare. You lead him to straddle your hips, hands placed at his sides, as you unbashfully grip that choice ass. He lets out a small breath and rocks into your hands, lowering his head to rest at your shoulders and press kisses along your neck. It's like you turned on some sort of cock hungry switch or something, and by God if it isn't glorious. You pull his pants down roughly under that bulbous ass, and give it a playful slap. He nearly keens, and rocks back onto your hand, grinding his crotch onto your wrist.

"Holy fuck, _John_." You get the faint suspicion that he isn't going to want to look you square in the eyes for at least a week after this, so you take the opportunity to soak up as much of his face as you can. You brush lips against his, and he reciprocates, his hips still rocking in timed succession. You move the hand closest to his junk, and start pumping him to his finish. His whines ring through your ear, and you're almost positive he's louder  then you are. There is nothing about this kid that isn't bold and loud and boy do you love every inch of him.

"Dave~"

"I've got you."

That's all the reassurance he needs as he spills all over your hand, his rocking letting up as he just rests on your chest. You pull your hand back and wipe it on the now dirty laundry, before wrapping both arms around him and pulling him into a sweet embrace. Out of the two, you're definitely the cuddler, but he doesn't seem to mind, nuzzling into your chest and smiling like a jackass after his high. He's so cute, sometimes you can't stand him. You immediately attack his face in kisses, and he starts to come back to life, snorting and giggling and pushing at you.

"Oh my God, Dave, please."

"Nope, incoming smooch train, population two."

He shrieks and then you yelp as you two begin to tussle, and by the end of it, end up landing on the wooden floor, laughing and exhausted.

"Ok I'm feeling gross, are you feeling gross? Because i'm pretty gross."

He offers his hand to you. You take it, and you immediately wish you hadn't as you feel something wet and sticky.

"Uggggggh, Johhhhnn."

"Hehehehehehehe."

He cackles and then snorts, proceeding to laugh louder. Your boyfriend's a fucking dork.

"Alright, I'm ditching you now, bye. See you in an hour,"

"Nooooooo, come on, you'll take up all the hot water."

"Damn right, I will."

He follows after you and whines louder, and the rest of the day is spent cleaning each other in the bathtub, and then proceeding to goof off for the rest of the day. You're pretty sure happiness feels a lot like this.

**Author's Note:**

> oh no. i did it. i did the thing.  
> slutty johns are my weakness, i wish i was more sorry.  
> enjoy.  
> also i get this is another series? god dangit, whatever. i don't know how this stuff works.


End file.
